Ceb's Haunted House
by People Hate Me
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, M. Trunks and a few others have been selected as the 'lucky' few to be entered into a haunted house. It's like survivor but I'm gonna pick who gets the honor of being killed. Blood/stuff. Chapter 2's up! READ IT!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I am a cow, nothing more than a cow, a cow I am. I don't own DBZ. I am the cow that owns a Playstation 2 nothing more.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Um... was that supposed to rhyme?  
  
Goku: Hey, you wrote it.  
  
True, true... ANYWAY, I've had this idea formed on the bus ride home (don't ask about the place or time) and I thought y'all would like my idea ^_^  
  
Goku: Nah, they all hate you in the Zim section.  
  
Also true. But, these people are nicer. "It's not the show (Invader Zim), It's the fans." That's my motto. They all claim to be happy and insane, but truth to be told, their all little slutty preps who are all bisexuals that think they have all the reason in the world to make Zim and Dib gay with *shudders* eachother. But, not these people! I love 'em all! *squishs audience... or what's left of it 'cause she scared most of them away*   
  
Goku: Mmm... *nods head* True, I hate them too. They suck.  
  
Yes, most of them do suck... except for a few like Aliet Faslami, she ROCKS!! But, I digress. Back on topic! This cast will be small and stuff 'cause I can't manage a whole bunch'a peoples all runnin' around at one time. I like smaller casts, such as four character casts like the Invader Zim cast (NONE OF THEM ARE BISEXUAL!!). So, don't expect too many of your favorite characters. I'm gonna include Goku (he's a must), Vegeta (also a must), High School Gohan (like from the Buu saga) and Mirai Trunks ('cause I love him so... don't ask me how he got there.. he just did). I may include more. I hold the right to, so NAH!! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Goku: Whoa, a lot of parenthasese...  
  
Yes, yes there are.  
  
By the way, this is past the Buu saga, about a year or so later. Nothing changed, only the grades. Now, I think they're in 10th grade... I think. Don't trust my judgement. The reason it's a year later was because (use that one brain cell now!) Goku had to wish for Buu to be erased from the memories of all the peepers and then 'He's always late' was after that, and Videl was in that episode where they were at Capsule Corp. as was Hercule. Let's just say that Gohan and Videla are going out at the moment. Yea, Videl is a little OOC, but deal with it. If I have to deal with the ignorance of my classmates every day, then you should have to be able to put up with a little OOCness. By the way, I have not a clue as to what the interior of the Son's house looks like, so bear with me. Heehee, fun fun fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friday afternoon. The part of the week that most Orange School students enjoy most. Videl and Gohan were just grabbing their stuff out of their lockers before the long weekend. They had the weekened and the next week to relax becuase of spring break. Videl had finished packing and walked over the Gohan's locker.  
  
"So, what's your family gonna do over the long weekend?" She asked him as he zipped his back pack.  
  
"Not sure, but I think we might go to Capsule Corp. to see everyone." he replied.  
  
"Ah. Dad's taking me to the 'States. He says it's some business stuff." she said unzipping her pack and taking out a little pamphlet out that told all about the states. "What are ya' gonna do at C.C.?" She asked, slipping the pamplet back into her back pack.  
  
"Dunno, I think it's something about the celebration of having Majin Buu with us for over a year or so now."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Silence soon followed. Neither had much to say about what was planned. They made their way to the top of the roof.  
  
"So, you wanna go to your house first?" Gohan inquired to Videl.  
  
"Sure." was the quick reply.  
  
They took off and ended up at Videl's house about 10 minutes later. Gohan hugged Videl and took off the sky.  
  
"Bye, Videl! Have fun in the 'States!" He waved and took off. Videl waved and made her way to the large mansion that she called a house.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was steadily making his way home. After about half an hour, he landed in front of the small cottage in one of the remotest parts of the world (or so Gohan thought). About a week earlier, his parent had stuck a crude mail box in front of the house.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Gohan and Goku were coming from the forest that was surrounding their house. They were both covered in bits of sap and chips of wood. Goku was carrying a tree stump along with a small white plastic mail box. Gohan was tagging along behind.   
  
"Dad, why don't we get a normal mailbox, like every other kid in my school?" Gohan half suggested and half whined.  
  
"Your mom doesn't want to spend money on one when we have all our resourses right here." was the reply as Goku stuck the pole of wood into the ground. Gohan groaned at his parents (A/N: My parents did that. Our mail box pole thingy got broken so we had to put it on a tree stump. Now we have a skinny metal pole that holds the newspaper and a fat wooden pole that holds the mail. Weird, huh?).  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan went to the side and opened the mail box. How the mail got there by the postal service was an utter mystery. Anyway, he opened the mail box and to his surprise, there was a bit of non-junk mail that should be looked at. He looked through all the mail, picked out that one letter and went into the house. He left the bills and other junk mail on the small wooden table that was in the kitchen. He sat at one end of the table and opened the letter.  
  
"Ah, Hi Gohan." His mother said happily behind him, washing dishes.  
  
Gohan mumbled his greetings to his mother and opened the letter. Inside was a black sheet of paper with blood like coloring for the text. It said:  
  
Dear Son household:  
  
Son Gohan and Son Goku have been chosen as two of the lucky participants to come and live at a real haunted house for 5 weeks. You both have the chance to recieve 5,000,000 zeni if you can survive the entire 5 weeks. There is no guarentee that you will come out alive by the end. If you are the remaining person, you recieve the 5,000,000 zeni. If you do not, make sure you paid for life insurence. The house is full of resteless spirits who desperatly want revenge on everyone and anyone who steps foot into the house. One of our newest employees disapeared after the first two days of his job. Four days later, his body was found; hung in the bathroom, with the words 'Death' written on the mirror of the bathroom. Also, these are tangible, flesh and blood ghosts, almost like ghouls. They are, however, dead, not undead. Please come. If you fail to comply, you will be forced to go. Be sure to bring:  
  
A sleeping bag  
  
36 pairs of clothing  
  
Toothbrush  
  
Toothpaste  
  
and a flashlight  
  
Food will be served at 1:00 AM, due to the fact that most employees disapear after 2:00 AM mysteriously, such as the one mentioned above.   
  
Yours Truly,  
Rebecca Ann Flugrad  
A.K.A. Ceb  
  
Gohan stared at the letter for a moment. He slowly put it down and got up to get Goku.   
  
~/In the Backyard/~  
  
Nine year old Goten threw a punch at his father's face while flying up. Goku ducked and threw and upppercut to Goten's stomach. Goten growled and took the fist and threw Goku into a nearby tree. He, however, teleported over to Goten and went behind him. He pinned him to the ground and laughed. Goten, who had the wind knocked out of him, started breathing properly again. He looked at his dad and also chuckled. Goku let Goten up and got up also but was pinned back to the ground by the impact of his firstborn son on his chest.   
  
"Jeeze, Gohan. What's the matter?" Goku asked through the crushing weight on his rib cage. Gohan thrust the black paper into Goku's face.   
  
"READ IT!! IT'S BAD, DAD!! I'M GONNA DIEEE!!" Gohan screamed out in sheer terror.   
  
Goku, who was busy reading the letter didn't hear Gohan. Gohan, who noticed he was still on his father's chest, quickly got off. Goku got up, still reading. His eyes grew wider with every line he read. He finally finished, eyes as big as Voot Cruisers.  
  
"Meep!" was the reply to the letter. Goku was white faced as was Gohan, who rethought what he just read. Goten stared at them both cluelessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I think I might turn this into one of those 'audience picks who goes first things' or it may not because I can tell that they're all gonna go for Goku first.  
  
Goku: Me? Why me?  
  
I dunno. Some reason, most of them hate you. They all like Vegeta *sticks tongue out in disgust* Gack. He's too arrogent for me to like. I like Chiquita's sugar coated vision of him, though.  
  
Goku: *sniggers* Yea, that is pretty funny- HEY SOMEONE'S MAKIN' DONUTS!!  
  
Whoo!! Alright YEA!!   
  
By the way, this all depends on if you review or not. It depends on if you review because I may or may not continue the story. Yea, Becky's my sister. You're gonna meet her and Sherman (her boyfriend) later in the story. Only if you guys review. Thank you and goodnight. *sleeps* 


	2. Introductions and Reaquintences

Disclaimer: I don't own it, mm-mm *shakes head*  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, now's the time that I start to work on this peice of shit that I wrote!  
  
Goku: Hey, you gotta review. *points to the review*  
  
Oh, YAY!! One person reviewed!! You guys love me soooo much! *sarcasm* Oh, I apologize for the odd spelling in the last chapter, it was about 12:30 PM and I was extremely tired. Don't kill me. Please. ^_^;  
  
Goku: Well, I can't wait! WHEE!! *eats pie*  
  
My sis just found this really funny site called . Go there! It's funny!! "Lo Bob! You got pie?" "Yes!"  
  
Goku: Mmmmm... pie is good.  
  
Yes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about a week in preperation for the upcoming events, Gohan and Goku waited tensly.  
  
~/Ceb's Haunted House/~  
  
"Whoa, look at how big that thing is!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yea... neato! Wonder how many ghosts are in there!" Goku replied enthusiastically while Gohan sweatdropped at how oblivious his father was to the fact that they might not survive against the ghosties.  
  
"Dad, did it ever occur to you that WE WON'T BE MAKING IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE???!!!" Gohan screamed at Goku. Goku thought about this (or at least looked like he was thinking about this) and shook his head with an ignorant smile. Gohan sweatdropped with a 'we're doomed' look on his face.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome!! You two must be here to compete for the money... and stuff! C'mon in, guys!" A voice broke in on the the father and son conversation. Gohan and Goku looked towards the voice. At the door stood a pale white girl that looked almost ghostly herself. She had dark brown (almost black) hair and had glasses that circled around her same color eyes. She looked about 25 years old with a black long sleeved shirt with a printed safety pin and black jeans with a big pocket on the side of her legs. Her feet were covered with black sneakers with white laces. She greeted them with a smile that stated 'welcome to your death!'.  
  
Goku and Gohan stared at her blankly. She also looked at them blankly then figured out why they were doing that.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys, didn't introduce myself. I'm Ceb! This is a house that I own with my boyfriend, Sherman. We live together and he bought this house for us. Heehee, I love Sherman. But anyway, come in! I assume you read the letter we sent you?" Ceb said enthusiastically. Gohan nodded, moving forward and motioning for Goku to do the same. They nervously stepped towards the great house and past the freaky looking girl, who's smile intensified until it was almost psycotically ear to ear. As they walked past, she closed the door behind them.   
  
"So, first I gotta show you your room and then you can meat the other contestants! If they're still alive..." she said with a darker tone at the end. Goku and Gohan gulped down the lumps of fear in their throats.  
  
"But, I doubt that happened 'cause the ghosties usually don't come out 'til 'bout.. oh, give or take another hour or so." Ceb stated, with a more cheerful tone. Gohan and Goku exchanged glances. Ceb led them up a medium staircase and into a long hall. Each hall had a tombstone with a name on its door. Some had two names on one gravestone. About 3/4 of the hall had been passed when they reached their destination. Ceb took out a group of about 25 keys on a large ring and sought out which one to fit into the lock. About 15 minutes later, the door opened and all three stepped into a large room. It had dark navy blue walls, ceilings and carpeted floors. On the left wall stood was a yellow door which would open to the bathroom and on the north and south walls stood two large beds that were also navy blue with a dragonball print on them. Next to the two beds stood two nightstands, each with a phone and small pamphlet with a few pictures of the place on them with a guided tour. On the north wall, there stood another door that held a gravity room that was black on the inside and how light got in there was a complete mystery.   
  
"Well, hope you like your room! It's the least we could do to our 'guests' who were chosen to come here and exterminate the ghosties." Ceb said, again, cheerfully. She told them to leave their stuff by the door in the room and soon went down to the living room. Down in the living room was a large surprise; Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Piccilo, Tien, Chouzu, Yamcha, Gogeta, Vegetto (we're usin' Chiquita's theory of how they came back here... hope you don't have a problem with that, Chiquita... sorry if you do. I'll make up my own theory), and Kururin all sat cross legged in the room. Each of them were talking amongst themselves and were interrupted by the two Son's arrival. Each of them looked up and said "Hi Gohan/Kakkarot offspring! Hi Goku/Kakkarot!" and waited for Ceb to start talking as soon as the duo sat down.   
  
"Alright, guys. Welcome to your first and only haunted house thingy! You guys have a mission; exterminate the ghosts and don't kill yourselves while doing it. You have five weeks to do it and whoever has the most ghosts killed in that time will get the 5,000,000 dollar prize, if you aren't slaughtered maliciously by the ghosties. The runner up will get a lifetime supply of marshmello peeps!" Ceb said, practically jumping up and down. Everyone else sweatdropped. Then, a girl with pale white skin and dark brown eyes that looked almost grey walked in. Her hair was the same color of Ceb's and she wore a black sweater and black pants with a large pocket on the side in the same style as Ceb's. She had blue framed glasses and wore a necklace with the rune 'feoh' or success on it and she wore black socks. She stood next to Ceb and bowed lightly. Ceb glared at her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ceb's sister, not twin, I'm 23 years old and my name is People Hate Me or 'Hate' for short. I've come to help you guys through the 5 weeks here so that, hopefully, we'll be able to keep the deceased list down to the minimum. I'll see you guys later. Buy!" Hate (A/N: THAT'S ME!!) said and ran past to the next doorway. Ceb turned back to her cheerful self.  
  
"So, we'll meet here each morning at 4:00 AM and meet again at 11:45 PM for the counting. That way, I'll be able to keep track of who's dead and who's still alive and eligible for the prize money and/or peeps. So, don't forget to come back each day! Alright? Well I'll see you guys. Now, go back to your rooms and put your stuff away. The phones may be used for calling friends and/or family and calling other rooms and asking for assistance. The line's open 24/7 in case of a paranormal phenomenon is happening. We'll be there to help as much as we can, so, g'night!" Ceb waved as each of the men walked sluggishly up the stairs and downt halls to their rooms.   
  
"I can't beleive this, we have to spend 5 weeks here, de-ghosting Ceb's house!" Vegeta whined to Goku, who nodded his head.  
  
"Yea, I mean, can't she do it herself?"  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
Gohan and Goku made their way to their room and opened the door. They packed away their belongings and went into the gravity chamber where spooky phenomenons would soon take place...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh!! Cliffy! I am evil!  
  
Goku: NOO!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! I'M TOO YOUNG!! NOOOOO!!! *runs away*  
  
Well... I'll write up more in a little. I'm not gonna kill off the characters that easily, so don't worry about that. I'll try to put in as much humor as I can in each chapter. Guess what!! Sherman's introduced in the next chapter!! YEEHAW!! That's gonna be fun! Bye everyone! 


End file.
